


My Aesthetic is Fresh Flowers and Bad Beer

by stellacanta



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Crowe Week 2019.one of the guys/not one of the guysSometimes, Crowe stuck out like a sore thumb. She was either the only woman in the car, or, occasionally, she found it hard to get along with the other women she was training with. Somehow though? She made it work, even if she was a bit different than anyone else.





	My Aesthetic is Fresh Flowers and Bad Beer

“Hey Crowe?” She looked up from where she was removing her cape. A woman slightly younger than her with her long brown hair tied into a neat braid was addressing her. “We were thinking about heading down to the city center together. There’s a band that Marina wants to see that’s holding a concert in a park down there. Do you want to come with?”

Crowe hummed and mentally went over her schedule as she placed her cape followed by her uniform jacket into the locker that was assigned to her. “Sounds like fun but today’s drinking day down at that one kebab joint Nyx and Lib keep going to even though they complain the food tastes like shit. Would love to, but I think they’re gonna notice if I don’t show up.”

She turned around to grab her outside clothes when she heard someone mutter testily behind her. “Don’t bother, Therasia, Crowe’s too good to be hanging out with the likes of us-“

Another voice cut in smoothly before she could turn around and give the speaker a piece of her mind. “Except she came with us to the water festival down at Hollybridge park just a few days ago.” A beat. “Oh and the time we went shopping for a dress for Laura’s sister’s wedding, and the time we decided to get froyo together, and the time-“

“-Ugh, _fine_ , I get it. I don’t know why you’re always sticking up for her, Sonia. It seems that Crowe’s always busy with her _friends_ whenever we invite her out to do something.”

Crowe slammed her locker door shut, the metallic thud echoing through the room shutting everyone up. She tugged at the edges of the light jacket she had worn here and looked up at the group of women in the corner of the locker room. There was a group of five of them. One of them was braiding someone else’s hair. There was a basket of flowers on the bench. The hair braider, a woman with gentle (but steely) hazel eyes and long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, tied off the braid she was working on and began to weave some flowers into the braid. “You heading off then?”

Crowe nodded. “Yeah.” She looked down at her watch. “It’s going to take at least half an hour to get there, and everyone’s probably headed down there already.” She looked up and offered a wry grin. “So, what’s the band that’s playing? Marina has good taste in music.”

The woman grunted and gestured towards the bench. “Got some time? We might have gone crazy with the flowers and I could probably stick some in your hair and make you look nice.” She winked at her, and Crowe all but ran to sit down on the bench. An offer for someone to do up her hair into something other than the messy double bun she had on? Oh, hell yes. “Gotta show up the boys, right?”

“Oh, you know how I like being the center of attention, and if I show up with flowers in my hair they’re going to talk about nothing else.”

Therasia giggled and elbowed her lightly in the side. “Boys are so silly aren’t they?”

“Oh, they are. I’m gonna enjoy confusing them.”

Another laugh from the woman. “Well, if you’ve got time later, the concert is at 8. And since Sonia couldn’t answer your question-“ Behind her Sonia grunted as she undid Crowe’s buns to brush her hair and twist it around into something neater and much fancier. “The Spice Wolves are playing, you know the heavy rock band Marina keeps blasting?”

“Ugh, I love their stuff too. I might have to see if I can slip away around then to head over there, where did you say they were playing?”

Therasia rattled of the name of the park, its address, and the nearest train station and Crowe jotted it down on her arm with a pen that she just so happened to have in her pocket. The two chatted on about music and bands they were listening to and various other things before Sonia placed the final flower in Crowe’s hair and lightly shoved her shoulder. “Okay, you can go now.”

“Show up the boys for us!”

Crowe laughed and waved goodbye to the pair, the other women having slowly left the room of their own accord and made a run for the nearest train station. She was running ten minutes late, but it was worth it as far as she was concerned.

…

Lib’s mouth dropped when she arrived at their usual place slightly out of breath. “Crowe?!”

Behind him, Luche whistled when he took in her fancy braided bun, colorful lilies and carnations woven into a tasteful arrangement at its base. “You sure clean up nice, don’t you, Altius?”

Crowe took the seat next to Lib and gave the group her best shit-eating grin as she stole a kebab off the older man’s plate. Lib could only splutter. “Yeah, sorry I’m late, felt like doing something nice for myself, you know.”

“So, you did something about your perpetual bedhead and wove flowers in it,” Nyx said with a completely nonchalant tone as he leaned back to get a look at the back of her head. “You have a date or something we don’t know about?” Pelna excused himself from the table to order some extra kebabs and a drink for Crowe.

“Oh, just a group date with my most favorite guys in the world,” Crowe replied in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. A faux smile that anyone could see through plastered on her face. “Sorry to keep you waiting guys.”

Nyx snorted, Lib elbowed her and told her off for taking his kebab, Luche said something bitingly saracastic, and Pelna, dear sweet Pelna, came back with a plate of kebabs and a cup of bad beer just for her. She smiled as she took a swig of the beer. Going to a concert with the girls would have been nice, but spending the night with her guy friends wasn’t bad either.


End file.
